


Why Us?

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Reckless Driving, Sad Ending, Surrogate Pregnancy, Tragedy, Trauma, Triggers, description of injury, spousal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are married and want to start a family. WARNING: This fanfic is depressing and has a VERY tragic ending. Be ready to cry HARD reading it - I know I did while writing it. Don't read if you're triggered by car crashes or main character death."Pain.That was the first sensation he experienced. Yuri could only feel pain. The sharp, throbbing pain from something that was not quite right, but he had no memory of what could have caused it, or what hurt. His entire body felt like it was smouldering and getting stabbed by a thousand needles at the same time."





	Why Us?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is depressing and has a VERY tragic ending. Be ready to cry HARD reading it - I know *I* did while writing it. I was in a really bad state of mind and had to get it out of my head. Please read "Never Move Houses With Children" after reading this for a happy Otayuri family fic...
> 
> Thank you to Sasha for beta'ing this for me. I know that it was hard to read, let alone to edit it, too. Love you, dear.
> 
> EDIT: I was in the beginning stages of an anxiety attack when I wrote this story and now that I'm down from that, I decided that the original ending was a little too raw, a little too much for me to put out in the world. The hospital scene has changed, I think for the better.

Pain.

That was the first sensation he experienced. Yuri could only feel pain. The sharp, throbbing pain from something that was _not quite right_ , but he had no memory of what could have caused it, or what hurt. His entire body felt like it was smouldering and getting stabbed by a thousand needles at the same time.

Light.

He gasped, a sharp, rattling noise that brought fire to his chest as he weakly tried to move arms that would not do as they were told. The light was blinding as he tried to open his eyes, and he shut them just as quickly. He tried to move and winced at the pain in his body; his right arm was bound tightly against his chest, and his neck was in a brace.

Memories suddenly flooded him, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as he remembered.

\---

When Mila agreed to be their surrogate, Yuri was shocked and overcome with emotion. Never would he have thought that his fiery friend would agree to donate her eggs and her body for them to have a baby, but she had brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

“Yuri, I’m retired now. I don't know if I want to have children someday, but I can’t even hold down a steady relationship yet. You’ve seen how it goes for me. They come and they go just as fast.” Mila patted Yuri on the cheek, smiling. “You and Otabek are married, ready to settle down. How could I say no to you, Yuratchka?”

It had taken some time, but one day in spring Mila finally called Yuri very early in the morning, long before he needed to be awake to go to the rink for training.

“Yuri!!” She was clearly crying, excitement in her voice. “Yuriyuriyuriyuriyuri-”

“What is it, _baba_?” Yuri rubbed at his fuzzy-feeling eyes, shaking off sleep since he clearly wasn’t going to be getting any more rest.

“Yuri, _I’m pregnant_! You’re going to have a baby!” Mila shrieked into his ear. Yuri’s hand stilled on his face, his eyes wide with shock.

“...what did you say?” He asked, his voice practically a whisper in the dark room.

“I took the pregnancy test, and the stick has this little red plus sign on it,” Mila said teasingly. When there was still no response on the other end, she huffed. “You and Otabek are going to be fathers!”

“I-I...oh.” Yuri was at a loss for words.

“Let’s meet at the rink later after you’re finished with training, Yuri. You clearly need time to process,” Mila said. “Sorry if I woke you up, I just _had_ to tell you the news as soon as I found out.” She hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

Yuri didn’t know how long he sat in bed, staring at the phone in his hands. He didn’t even realize that he was crying until Otabek stirred in bed next to him, rubbing his hand reassuringly along Yuri’s spine.

“What is it, Yura?” He asked blearily, his voice heavy with sleep. “Why are you crying?”

Yuri wiped at his face hurriedly, but the tears would not stop and he hiccuped, burrowing his face in Otabek’s chest.

“Mila called me. We’re having a baby! Beka, we’re going to be _dads_ ,” Yuri wept into his husband’s shirt. He could feel the other man’s gasp, the shock waking Otabek up fully as he wrapped his arms around Yuri.

“That’s wonderful news, Yura,” he said with a large grin on his face. Yuri couldn’t see it with his head in Otabek’s chest, but he could hear it in the other man’s voice. “I can’t wait to meet our child.”

\---

They spent the next several months planning for the arrival of their new son or daughter. Otabek and Yuri’s spare bedroom had been converted into the most decadent child’s bedroom they could design. Days off of training were spent painting and shopping, tiger and bear plush toys placed together on the rocking chair, a bookcase filled with children’s books in Russian, Kazakh, and English.

The white crib in the corner of the room already had a mobile dangling overhead, courtesy of Viktor and Yuuri, with soft charms dangling from it of forest animals and stars. The ceiling of the room had been painted to look like a cloud-filled sky, the walls depicting scenes from the ocean, forest, mountains, and a meadow. The couple knew they had gone a bit far, but they couldn’t resist making something beautiful that their child would love.

Yuri and Otabek would sometime catch each other standing in the doorway of the room or sitting in the rocking chair, staring with wide eyes at the room that symbolised the change that would be happening to their family in a few short months. They wouldn’t talk when this happened, but would cling to each other with happy tears filling their eyes and smile.

\---

They were out at a cafe with some of the other Russian skaters holding a baby shower, presents strewn on the tables all around them. Mila sat in pride of place, rubbing her swollen belly absentmindedly, with Otabek and Yuri on either side of her. It wouldn’t be long now, only another couple weeks until their little daughter would grace the world with her presence. 

The Russian skaters were swapping childhood stories, memories that were hazy with time. They had taken up half of the cafe, not that the owner minded. She was a close family friend to Yakov, and he had paid her well for the use of her cafe. The group roared with laughter and the room felt alive with the skaters’ happiness. The trio at the center of the room leaned against each other, tears streaming down their faces from laughter as Georgi stood, gesturing, and posing wildly.

“...and we could never figure out how the raccoon got in!” He finished with a flourish.

“But there aren’t any raccoons in Russia!” Mila exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Tell that to the raccoon, Mila,” Georgi said, shuddering.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a raccoon dog? They do look alike,” Otabek pointed out. Georgi shook his head emphatically.

“No way, it was definitely a raccoon,” he said.

Yuri and Otabek rolled their eyes at each other over Mila’s head. The redhead yawned, and Yuri gave his husband a look.

“Okay, Mila. Party’s over. It’s time for us to get you home,” Otabek said, standing up beside the pregnant woman and offering her his arm, which she took with a grateful smile.

Viktor nudged Yuri in the side. “I’ll gather all of the presents and bring them over to your house, don’t worry about them, _da_?”

“Thanks, old man. I appreciate it,” Yuri said, clapping his hand on the other man’s shoulder. For all that he wasn’t the one giving birth, this whole ordeal had been exhausting. Yuri was glad to be relieved of some responsibility. He rolled his shoulders as he stood, and the trio left the cafe together and loaded into Otabek’s sedan outside on the street - a newer purchase now that they would have a child to take care of and bring with them when they left the house. A motorcycle would definitely not cut it - though they still kept it, of course.

Otabek started up the sedan and signaled, turning into the road to take Mila home. He didn’t see the SUV running the red light until it was too late.

\---

Yuri faded in and out of consciousness, feeling like he was about the break the surface of a calm pool before bobbing back down under the waters - until he finally broke the surface, gasping in pain at the jolt of physical pain and his memories.

He tried to take a breath, but it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so much. Unwanted tears pour down his face and he forced his eyes open. Yuri found himself in a brightly-lit room, the early morning sunlight streaming through the windows beside his hospital bed was a sharp contrast to the pain he was feeling. The brace around his neck constricted his movements, and he winced when he tried to tilt his head, opting instead to scan the room with his eyes. To his left was a chair - Nikolai was slumped over in it, snoring softly with his arms crossed over his chest.

“ _Dedushka_?” Yuri said weakly, attempting to reach out his unbound arm to his grandfather. The sound startled the old man awake, and he jumped up as fast as his old bones would let him to stand at the side of Yuri’s bed.

“Oh, Yurachka, I was so worried. So, so worried about you…” Nikolai cried out. He patted Yuri’s uninjured shoulder gently, as if he thought that his grandson would try to jump from the bed at a moment’s notice.

“What happened, _dedushka_?” Yuri asked, unable to speak louder than a whisper. “We were leaving the baby shower to take Mila home… and then… I don’t remember.”

Nikolai wiped the tears from Yuri’s cheeks with his thumb, stalling for time.

“What happened? Where is Otabek?” Yuri asked. Nikolai couldn’t look his grandson in the face, choosing instead to stare down at a spot on the floor. “Where are Mila and the baby? _Tell me._ ” He tried to sound forceful, but in his weakened state his voice strained as it rose in volume.

“I’m so sorry, Yurachka…” Nikolai almost whispered. “An SUV ran the red light and hit Otabek’s side of the car-”

“Where is my husband, _dedushka_? _Where is he?_ ” Yuri couldn’t process what his grandfather was saying, _wouldn’t_ process it. He was injured, but not too badly. They would be fine. Otabek and Mila and little Stasya would be all right. They had to be.

“Mila was injured badly, and only made it through because she was on the other side of the car with you. She almost lost little Stasya. They had to do an emergency c-section, and they're both in intensive care now. The doctors say that they will take some time, but they will heal.” Nikolai took a deep breath. He didn’t want to continue, but he had to tell his grandson everything. Better from him than from a nurse or doctor who didn’t know them. “Yurachka - the SUV hit Otabek directly. He-he died on impact. I’m so sorry, my Yurachka. I’m so, _so_ sorry."

Ice filled Yuri’s veins. What his grandfather was saying couldn’t be true. Any moment Otabek would round the corner, a weary smile on his face and they would talk about what they thought Stasya would be like when she grew up. He couldn’t have lost him.

Yuri turned his face away from Nikolai, ignoring the pain in his neck. He didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to think. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Nikolai patted his grandson’s head gently and kissed his forehead, then settled back down in the uncomfortable hospital chair to watch over Yuri. He would take time to heal, and would need more help than ever to take care of his child. He wouldn't be alone.


End file.
